Ziolang Hirasu
Ziolang Hirasu is a 300+ year old Demon from the Demon World. Although he is a Demon, he resides in the human world in a human "form". He joined the cult due to an impulse of boredom and quickly flew through the ranks. He is now a major member of the Cult. Appearance & Personality Ziolang, while in his human state, is 6'2" tall and weighs 163 lbs. He has unnaturally red hair, emerald eyes, and usually wears tan cargo pants and has a variety of red and/or black T-shirts. 99.9% of the time, he has a gold, dragon-shaped, handled sword in a black sheath on his back. However, this is his human form and not what he "actually" looks like. His human form acts like weighted gear in the sense that it hinders his full capabilites. Ziolang's true appearance is still humanoid, but he has dark crimson skin, leathery, bat-like wings and pure black hair. His eyes seem to glow like flames as they appear to shift between yellow, orange and red. He does not keep his sword with him while in this form for it would hinder his wings. He never wears a shirt due to the wing issue stated before, but he still wears his tan pants. Ziolang is rather easy-going and quick to make jokes. He loves combat and will usually be the one to charge in first. He also prefers to battle what seems impossible to beat. Even while in combat he is rather cheerful. However, when a battle escalates to him needing to use his Demon form, he turns quite serious. Past to the Present(Greatly Summarized) Ziolang spent the 27 years of his life training under his brother, Masuke in the Demon world. Masuke was an extremely well respected Demon who had a strange habit, he collected human items. It sparked an interest in Ziolang and he started to wonder about humans. Ziolang then spent the next 100+ years training alone and becoming a well known Demon, but never lossed his curiosity about humans. Then, the Demon world entered a major crisis, their world was collapsing for what seemed like no reason. It was Ziolang who discovered the cause and ended it, nearly being killed in the process. After this, he began to gain the trust of the Demon King Draigon. After several years, Draigon finally allowed Ziolang to go to the human world under two conditions. He vowed not to kill an innocent human and he protect the human world from Demon's that occasionally got there. Ziolang agreed to both and entered Earth. He spent the rest of his life there, only returning to the Demon world every now and then, usally about one month every other year. While living in the Human world, he met a Tigrex named Terra and the two became... "friends". Ziolang met Lord X-Giga-X and out of lack of anything better to do, he took the initiation. Ziolang quickly flew through the ranks and is now 4th in line. Dragon Blade Originally called Zhagard or "Dragon's Wrath" until it came to Raknum, who re-translated it to Dragon Blade. The blade Ziolang carries. It has a gold, dragon-shaped, handle and a black sheath. The coloring of the blade is indescribable except that it appears to be a shaped flame. The Dragon Blade was made 2000+ years ago by a Demon named "Hirasu". Hirasu, before he disapeared, gave the blade to his brother, Masuke, who took the name Hirasu upon himself; Masuke Hirasu. The blade was passed down through the generations of his family and all those who weilded the blade took on the name Hirasu as well. The sword was given to Ziolang's brother, Masuke, who was named after the original Masuke. Masuke "Hirasu" carried the blade no more than ten years before he gave it to Ziolang without a word. Ziolang took the sword and was hence forth known as Ziolang Hirasu. The sword is infused with the power of all those who have weilded it and it ever grows stronger, making it almost indestructable. It was forged out of a now extinct material known as Celciatite. When Raknum Hirasu received the blade, he did not wish to pass it on. Wanting it's power for himself, but afraid of others coming to claim it, he hid the blade in a specially made frozen prison. It remained in this state for about 230 years until, before his death, Raknum told Veloros of it's location. No one knows why he released this information. When Veloros removed the blade from the seals within the ice prison, the blade released a powerful, multi-dimensional blast upon said prison, reducing everything but itself and Veloros to smoldering ash. Due to the above events, the Dragon Blade hates ice. Although it is strictly obedient, it will immediatley destroy any friendly or opposing ice of any kind as it reminds it of its frozen entrapment. Geneolagy of the Blade This is the track of all those who held, used and infused Dragon's Wrath (Dragon Blade) Hirasu, the creator. Masuke, the creator's brother. Zharv, Masuke's son. Raknum, Zharv's son. Dragon's Wrath retranslated to Dragon Blade. Veloros, Raknum's sister. Raknum, Veloros' son. Kar'Tel, Raknum's son. / Shaidras, Zharv's wife (First and only non-blood relative to wield the blade.) The two used it equally. Rayora, Kar'Tel's daughter Masuke, Rayora's Son Ziolang, Masuke's brother. Abilities *'Demon healing': Demons have a quick healing pace which isn't much faster than a human's, but noticably so. *'Fire Mastery': Ziolang can create and manipulate fire in almost limitless ways. *'Earth Manipulation': He can manipulate earthen objects such as stone, but to a limited degree. *'Floating': Ziolang gained the abilitie to float when he accidently absorbed a cursed vending machine. *'Trashmancy': Ability to control trash. Obtained at the first annual Cult Christmas Party from the Floating Vending Machine. *'Demon Form': Ziolang can "shed" his human form and enter his true self. #All of the afformentioned abilites are still accessable in his Demon form, but a lot more potent. #He can use his wings for flight. #He has an extremely limited control over an ancient Demon element known simply as "Vorpal". Demon Forms Ziolang has two Demon forms. His normal Demon form and his True Demon form. As stated before, his Demon form is his true form. This is the way he was born and what he really looks like. It is more powerful than his human form because the human form is like a weighted suit. He is fully in control and capable of some powerful combat in his Demon form. True Demon form is a Demon's "advanced" form. Every Demon has one and it is classified as the ultimate form of adulthood for Demons. Not only is this form more powerful in every way, but it also reenstates the bloodlust. A Demon who enters this form unprepared will go into a frenzy and kill everything until they themselves are killed or exhaust all their energy. A Demon that can master this form is the elite of the elite. Ziolang can enter a version of this form through a modified Stone of Advancing. This is not a real True form, but is still very powerful and allows Ziolang full control over himself, but it has a 30 minute effect time before the stone must recharge. Combat & Techniques Ziolang's combat style is very diverse and he will quickly adapt to match the situation. He usually uses his sword for defense, using it's indestructibility to his advantage. He uses his fire control mostly as it's his greatest strength. However, this does not mean he is restricted to ranged combat, on the contrary, he's much better fighting close quarters. Most Common Techniques *Flame Fist: A white hot flame covering the body for physical combat. *Dragon Dome: A burst of powerful flames erupting outward. *Spark: A tiny flame that explodes upon contact. The smaller the flame, the bigger the explosion. *Earth Spike Forest: A plethora of earthen spikes erupt from the ground in a large area, impaling those on the ground. Demon Form Combat Ziolang's combat style is very similar in his Demon form, but he is also able to fight in ariel combat. He also gains the use of the element "Vorpal". ll of his physical attacks release a burst of flame, maximizing effectiveness. Demon Form Exclusive Techniques *Vorpal Strike: Coats the Dragon Blade in raging black-and-gold Vorpal energy and slashes the foe. *Dragon Slash: Unlike all the other abilites, this technique uses the energy of the Dragon Blade itself, making it extremely powerful and deadly. The sword glows and ignites before it is swung, in which case a large, dragon-shaped flame blasts forward, consuming all in it's path until it finally fades away. Creation History Ziolang was created by me, Adam Fletcher. Ziolang used to be Xiaolang, made to be a Chinese sounding name for game revolving around foreign characters. After this name was created 7+ years ago, it was changed to Ziolang and the character went from Human to a Fire Demon. At that time, he was a Demon from the Yu Yu Hakasho format. The name Hirasu was added 1 year later as nothing but a last name. 1 year after that, the Dragon Blade was added to Ziolang and a week later, Hirasu was changed to a title received with the blade. Another year passed and Ziolang went from restricted Yu Yu Hakasho Demon, to a new format of Demons that I created. The remaining time was spent adding, editing and substracting the details of Ziolang's past, which used to be nothing more than his parents were dead and he had a brother. After Ziolang was around 2 or 3 years of age, I integrated him into the stories of my brother's character, Harrodin Shadow. This is what sparked the great Ziolang uprising and his true history began to reveal itself to me. Ziolang used to be just a Fire Demon. He could shoot fireballs, move really fast (somehow), fly, turn into a dragon (again, somehow) and he had no wings. Later, I gave him manipulation over earth. When I gave him the Dragon Blade, I gave him the ability to make things die (12-year-olds like OPed characters) by being really strong and faster than light. He remained similar to this for 3 years. Then I realized just how little I knew about my character. When I started the in-depth history of him, I completely changed him around. He eventually reached the point he is now, with Vorpal being the newest addition, being added as of a year and a half ago. The events of CoU are in a debating process as to if they will be Ziolang canon or not. The arguments are: #Ziolang was slightly stronger at this point in time than I give him credit. Non-cannon. #Ziolang would most likely not join annything without Harrodin joining as well. Non-cannon #The events that take place in CoU is a short span and can easily be fit in the timeline. Canon #Ziolang would not like being an underling. Non-canon #CoU can explain a few holes my timeline is missing. Canon #CoU is too amazing to leave out. Canon There are more, but these are the most influential. Trivia *Ziolang reffers to himself as a "Fire Demon", but this is not true. He is a Demon and nothing more. *When OoC is used, he uses brackets - "[]" as opposed to parentheses - "()" declaring that "Those evil curves are taking over the world!". *Although Ziolang and Giga seem to to dislike eachother, the two are actually best of friends. Category:Members Category:Demon